


All of Me

by springhorton



Series: I Am Hugh [3]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Common Sense, Hope, Hugh deserves all the hugs, Hugh is alive bitches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Nepenthe fix it, New Friends, Rescue Missions, Romulans, So much hurt/comfort, don't worry I've fixed it, seriously what was up with the Picard writers, smol borg king, xbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: Meeting with Admiral Picard doesn't exactly go as Hugh had planned. It seems that, once again, his life is suddenly revolving around Doctor Soji Asha, only this time, he isn't even sure why. When Picard asks for his help, though, he is happy to give it. What follows next isn't all that great for his health, though. It'll be up to Elnor and Hugh's boyfriend, Sekis to save him, and try to keep the Romulan guards from executing all of his people. With the help of Seven of Nine, they follow Picard to Nepenthe, knowing that Hugh is not going to be happy when he wakes up, having left his people behind. Will Seven be able to save them? What secrets does Nepenthe hold for Hugh? And, when all is said and done, what are they going to do now?
Relationships: Hugh | Third of Five/Original Character(s)
Series: I Am Hugh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For obvious reasons, this will be the last I Am Hugh story set in the Star Trek: Picard universe. Everything from here will be wildly canon divergent. This story covers episode 6-8 and who knows from there!

“Where are you going?” Sekis asked, running a hand through his dark, messy hair. It stood out at all angles, something that would normally make Hugh smile, but he seemed to be much too preoccupied for that. 

“To see Captain Picard,” Hugh answered quickly as he pulled on his pants. “I guess I should say Admiral now, though I think he’s retired. I can’t imagine what he’s doing here, though.” 

“Hugh-” 

“I can’t believe it! I haven’t seen him in-” 

“Hugh,” Sekis repeated, finally getting his boyfriend’s attention. “You’re babbling, honey.” 

“Right. I should really...pull myself together,” he said and rushed for the door. 

Sekis reached over to the side of the bed and picked something up. “Harness!” he called out. 

Hugh turned. “Right,” he repeated and took it from the chuckling anthropologist. Then he slipped it on and rushed out of the room. The Romulans would only let Picard beam onto a remote part of the Artifact. Hugh could only imagine why, but he wanted to be there to greet his old friend. 

It all seemed to happen so fast. Hugh remembered standing there, staring at Jean-Luc Picard in awe, hugging him as if the man were his own father, because in some ways, he had been. He’d proudly showed the Admiral his work, helped the man through his own pain and memories of the Borg. It all seemed so very far away now. Everything did. 

He’d found out Picard was looking for someone, Doctor Soji Asha. He’d bit back the old resentment of everything in his life feeling like it was about her lately, and the disappointment that his old friend hadn’t been there to champion the xBs’ cause. He’d helped him find Soji, having suspected for a while that there’d been something different about her, but now he’d never know what that was. Picard had escaped, leaving him and a very young, but determined Romulan to fight off an entire Romulan secret police force. In retrospect, Hugh was beginning to wonder if that had been such a good idea. He was proud of Elnor, though, and his heart swelled at how much he’d come to care for the young man already. It was like finding the brother he’d never had. 

Everything seemed to be very slow now. Tears stung his eyes at the thought of the xBs Narissa had killed. He’d always known that the Romulans’ motives for being on the Artifact weren’t exactly pure, but the cruelty she’d shown...She hadn’t even thought them people. As he tried to get the images out of his mind, he felt something warm and wet covering his hand, and his eyes flew open as someone fell to the floor beside him. 

“Elnor,” he choked out. He could see the panic in the young man’s eyes, and he put a hand on the Romulan’s arm. The thought of needing to comfort him, given the circumstances, almost made him chuckle. Then he saw Narissa out of the corner of his eye and felt Elnor yank the blade from his throat. Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest course of action as the blood now began to flow much faster. 

Hugh felt like closing his eyes again. He was suddenly so tired, but he knew there were things he needed to say. He knew the Queen’s Cell was the key to everything, but he wasn’t exactly keen on dying either. 

“Get Sekis,” he said, reaching up to Elnor’s face. “Contact Sekis and tell him what’s happened. We need to get...to the Queen’s Cell.” 

Elnor watched as Hugh slipped into unconsciousness. Then he put his hand over Hugh’s, replacing the pressure on the wound that the xB could no longer give. With his other hand, he grabbed Hugh’s communication badge from his chest. 

“Um, Sekis,” he said into it. 

Back in his own quarters, Sekis was desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Not long after Hugh left, sirens had started blaring and the Romulans had started scrambling. They’d confined the scientists to their quarters, but his guards had long since left for other tasks. 

Sekis tapped his badge. “Who is this?” 

“El- it doesn’t matter. Hugh’s badly injured. He needs your help.” 

Sekis’ heart dropped. “Where are you?” 

Elnor found the small, clear tablet in Hugh’s pants pocket and pulled up their location. Sekis grabbed his own and waited for the information to transfer, then he rushed out his door. As he ran, he stopped long enough to grab an emergency medical kit from a wall station. The Artifact was a large and dangerous place and one never knew when there might be an emergency. 

Nothing prepared Sekis for what he saw, though. Dead Romulans littered the floor, and kneeling over Hugh, who looked frighteningly dead himself, was another. There was something very different about this young Romulan, though. 

“What happened?” Sekis demanded as he quickly knelt beside the young man. 

“Dagger to the throat,” Elnor answered. 

Sekis’ head snapped in his direction. The young Romulan looked rather pale. “Let me see,” he said, gently, and pulled the man’s hand from Hugh’s throat. Hugh’s own hand was covered in blood and as Sekis pulled it away, fresh blood began pumping angrily from the wound. 

“Shit,” Sekis hissed and quickly grabbed Elnor’s hand again. “Keep pressure there,” he barked. 

While Elnor stemmed the blood flow, Sekis opened the medical kit and prepared a wound sealer and hypo spray, all the while, trying not to look at Hugh’s lifeless face. His mind flashed back to the lovemaking they’d done only a few hours before, and he had to roughly brush away a tear. Then he moved Elnor’s hand again and quickly went over the wound with the sealing device. He watched, impatiently, as the blood slowly reduced to a trickle and then disappeared altogether. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as the skin of Hugh’s neck closed up. 

“Will he be alright?” Elnor asked. 

Sekis nodded, a little too confidently, as he gave Hugh the hypo spray. “He’s lost a lot of blood, but this will help jump start his platelet production. If we could just get him to a regeneration alcove, his nanoprobes would make much quicker work of it.” 

Before either of them could say anything else, though, more Romulan guards came rushing into the room. Elnor got to his feet, drawing his sword as he went in one graceful move. The guards were armed with phasers though, and he was no match for all of them. 

As the situation became dire, Sekis tried to move Hugh, but he knew they’d never get far enough away to be safe. Just when all hope looked lost, phaser fire rand out from the far side of the room, and the Romulan guards began to drop. When it was all said and done, a woman with long blond hair walked into the room. 

“Seven of Nine,” Elnor breathed and rushed over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s Hugh?” Seven of Nine demanded. “What’s happening on this Cube?” 

“Who are you?” another voice demanded and then Sekis stepped up behind Elnor. 

“This is Seven of Nine,” Elnor quickly introduced. “She’s a Fenris Ranger. Hugh had an emergency beacon and contacted her before...all of this.” 

“Who are you?” Seven asked Sekis. “And where’s Hugh?” 

“Sekis Drax. I work here,” he answered and turned. “I’m also Hugh’s boyfriend.” 

Seven and Elnor glanced at each other with raised eyebrows as they followed Sekis to where Hugh lay, still unconscious. Sekis knelt beside him and checked his pulse. 

“The Zhat Vash tried to kill him for helping Picard. I think they’re going to destroy the Cube,” Elnor informed Seven. “Hugh said we needed to get to the Queen Cell.” 

“Queen Cell?” Sekis repeated. 

Seven thought for a moment and then nodded. “He’s right. It may be the only way to save the Cube.” 

“I think I remember where it is,” Elnor offered but Seven shook her head. 

“I know where it is. Come on.” With that, she turned to Sekis and helped him get Hugh to his feet. 

“Would someone like to tell me what’s going on?” the anthropologist asked. 

“No time,” Seven answered and the two of them carried Hugh down the catwalk, while Elnor took the lead, sword drawn, on the lookout for more Romulan guards. 

Once at the Queen Cell door, Seven left Hugh in Sekis’ care and quickly let them all inside. Sekis dragged Hugh to a darkened alcove and gently set him down before squishing in beside him. The anthropologist watched as Seven started manipulating controls and holographic interfaces. 

“Where did Picard go?” she asked. 

“He took Soji and left through some kind of trajector,” Elnor answered. 

“Soji? What does this have to do with her?” 

“It’s a long story,” Elnor said, before turning back to Seven. 

Sekis sighed, very quickly getting tired of being dismissed. Luckily, he had more important things on his mind, like Hugh’s survival. 

“So, you’re stuck here?” Seven commented. 

As the two continued to talk, Sekis turned to Hugh. He was breathing steadily, but still looked frighteningly pale. Sekis pulled him close, resting the xB’s head on his shoulder, and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled, knowing how much time the man usually put in to keep it under control, but the adventures of the last few hours had in flopping in his face. He held back tears and hunched over to bury his face in that glorious head of hair. 

“I’m not dead yet,” he heard a soft, strained whisper come up from below. 

Sekis quickly sat back and turned so he could look Hugh in the face. The xB was smiling weakly with droopy eyelids. 

“How are you feeling?” Sekis asked. 

“Like someone tried to tear my throat out.” 

Sekis chuckled and then kissed Hugh’s forehead. “I hear you had a bit of trouble with the Romulans.” 

Hugh groaned, but before he could say anything, alarms began blaring outside the Queen Cell again. 

“They know where you are,” Seven said. “You should follow Picard.” 

“What are you going to do?” Elnor asked. 

“I could take control of the Cube from here, form a new Collective.” 

“No!” Hugh shouted gruffly. 

“I know,” Seven said softly, turning to her friend. “It would mean reassimilating them, enslaving them again.” She turned back to the holographic interface as xBs’ life signs began to go out. “Your people are dying, Hugh.” 

With tears streaming down his face, Hugh nodded. 

“You have to get out of here first, though,” Seven said, quickly activating the spatial trejector. 

Sekis helped Hugh to his feet as both he and Elnor began to protest. They didn’t get far though, as Seven simply glared at them and then long, silver tubes began to descend from the ceiling and attached themselves to her. 

“What the hell is going on?” Sekis breathed. 

“She’s going to make herself the Queen,” Hugh answered, half in fear and half in awe. “It will reconnect all of the drones and all of the xBs...including me.” 

“Then she’s right, we need to go, now!” He pushed Hugh and Elnor forward and gasped as Seven’s eyes turned black, and she turned to punch in the commands for the spatial trajector. 

“Go!” she yelled, her voice distorted. 

Elnor took the lead, waving Sekis and Hugh, who was walking a bit on his own now, over to the trajector. Then the young Romulan disappeared. With a final glance at Seven, Hugh stepped closer to the energy field. He could feel her starting to invade his mind and it was terrifying. Something about the energy field in front of him felt strange too, or maybe it was the massive amounts of blood he’d just lost, but either way, he was no longer opposed to getting off the Artifact, though the sentiment made him feel guilty. 

A moment later, Hugh and Sekis found themselves standing behind Elnor on a bright, serenely forested planet. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Hugh breathed and then collapsed into Sekis’ arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“A little help here,” Sekis grunted at Elnor, who turned and helped him hold Hugh up. Then the three of them slowly made their way down a leafy, dirt trail, the wind through the trees and the crunching beneath their feet the only sounds to be heard. 

“Do you have any idea where we’re going?” Sekis asked. 

Elnor shook his head and took another step. As he did so, he ran into an unseen barrier and the unexpectedness caused him to stumble and all three of them fell to the ground. 

“It’s a force field,” Elnor said. 

“I can see that,” Sekis grumbled and then checked to see if Hugh was alright. He didn’t like the cool, clamminess of his skin or the fact that he was unconscious again. 

As Elnor and Sekis got him to his feet, footsteps came rushing down the path. Sekis quickly turned his head toward the forcefield to see what was unmistakably Jean-Luc Picard moving their way. He’d never met the man but everyone in the galaxy knew what Jean-Luc Picard looked like. He was joined by another man, about Elnor’s height, but much wider and more imposing. 

“Elnor? What...” Picard paused, the surprise on his face deepening. “Hugh? What happened?” 

“The Zhat Vash tried to take the Cube, but Seven of Nine is there now and-” 

“Could we, perhaps, discuss this later?” Sekis suggested, the weight of his unconscious boyfriend starting to take its toll. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for figuring out what the hell is going on...” 

“Of course,” Picard said and nodded at Riker. 

“Shields down,” Riker barked, then he went to Sekis to help him with Hugh. 

“My god,” he said, realizing who it was. “Is this Hugh as in...” 

Picard nodded. “As in ‘of Borg.’ He’s been running the Reclamation Project on the Romulan Artifact.” 

“I’ll be damned. He looks so different unassimilated,” Riker added with a cheeky smile. 

Sekis raised an eyebrow as the two of them moved further up the trail. He wasn’t really doing much of the supporting now, but he found himself unwilling to let Hugh out of his grasp. 

“And you are?” Riker asked. 

“Yes, I was wondering that myself,” Picard chimed in. 

“Doctor Sekis Drax,” he answered. “I’m an anthropologist.” 

“He’s Hugh’s boyfriend,” Elnor added for him. 

“Ah, I see,” Picard said with a smile. “It’s a good thing you’re here too then. I’m Jean-Luc Picard.” 

“Yes, I know,” Sekis replied, managing not to roll his eyes. 

“William Riker. Welcome to my home,” the Commander said and nodded to the trail ahead. 

Picard introduced Elnor, and then the group walked up to the back door of Riker’s cabin, where Deanna and Kestra were waiting for them. A few minutes later, they had Hugh stretched out on the living room couch, and Deanna was examining him with a very sophisticated tricorder. It had intensive scanning and analyzing capabilities. 

“It’s the one we had for Thad,” Riker commented to Picard. 

“What happened?” Picard gently asked Elnor and Sekis. 

“When Hugh wouldn’t tell them where you went, the Zhat Vash woman executed some of the xBs,” Elnor answered. 

Sekis’ head snapped in his direction. He was huddled by the sofa, his hand on the top of Hugh’s head. “To punish him,” he said lowly. When the young Romulan nodded, Sekis looked away in disgust. 

“Hugh wanted to take the Artifact away from them, but she stopped us. He ended up with a dagger in his throat.” 

“He lost a lot of blood,” Sekis added. “I sealed the wound and gave him a platelet booster. He was recovering. I don’t understand what’s going on.” 

Deanna nodded. “His blood count is almost back to normal and his wound is healing just fine. Something else must be going on,” she added and deepened her scan. 

While she worked, Picard turned back to Elnor. “You said Seven of Nine was there?” 

Elnor nodded. “Hugh contacted her with an emergency beacon. She stayed to take over the Cube.” 

“She became its Queen,” Sekis added. 

Everyone stopped and looked at him in disbelief. 

“She was going to mobilize the drones and xBs to take out the Romulans, then, hopefully, release them again.” 

“That’s a risky plan, isn’t it?” Riker questioned. 

“Very,” Picard answered. 

“Hugh didn’t want her to,” Sekis said, “but he agreed when the Romulans started executing the xBs. He’s not going to be happy when he wakes up. He’s going to want to go back.” 

The room was quiet for a moment, and then something beeped on Deanna’s tricorder. 

“What are you searching for?” Picard asked. 

“I did a complete scan to see if I can find what might be causing his decline. Did Beverly ever scan him this deeply when he was on board the Enterprise?” 

“I don’t believe so. She was merely concerned with treating his injuries and fixing his implants,” Picard answered. 

“What have you found?” Sekis asked. 

“Well, according to these readings, Hugh is half El-Aurian.” 

“El-Aurian?” Picard repeated, sounding both awed and disbelieving. 

Sekis turned back to his boyfriend, running a hand through his thick hair. “It explains a lot, actually; his empathy, his patience, his boyish good looks,” he added with a chuckle. 

“Yes, I suppose it does.” 

“And, if I remember correctly,” Deanna said in thought, “something about El-Aurian physiology makes them very sensitive to temporal energy. Perhaps this Borg spatial trajector uses something similar? If that’s the case, he should be fine, though he may have some weakness and numbness in his extremities for a day or two.” 

Sekis grinned, tears of relief spilling down his cheeks. After a moment, he wiped them away and stood. “Can someone please tell me what this is all about now? He almost died helping you,” he directed at Picard, his voice rising with every word. “That Artifact, helping the xBs, that was his life’s work. He’s sacrificed everything he wanted for himself to be there. Everything he’s worked for maybe gone now. For what?” 

“It’s because of me,” a voice answered from behind the group. Soji stepped in front of them, Kestra holding her hand. “Picard came to the Artifact to rescue me from the Zhat Vash.” 

Sekis frowned at his friend, his brain not comprehending what she could possibly need saving from. “I don’t understand. What would the Zhat Vash want with you?” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then a strained voice answered from the couch. “She’s a synthetic life form,” Hugh whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Hugh’s statement didn’t come as such a big surprise to anyone but Sekis. The others had started to suspect something similar during the time Soji had been on Nepenthe. What happened next was a bit more alarming. 

Hugh had heard their conversation as he slowly slipped into consciousness, but his statement had been made while he was still half asleep. A few moments later, though, his eyes snapped open and he tried to drag himself up. 

“We have to go back!” he insisted. 

“Hugh,” Sekis said, grabbing his shoulders and gently trying to push him back down. “You’re safe here.” 

“What about the xBs?” he whined as he fought against his boyfriend. He was too tired, though, and his limbs felt like dead weight. 

“They’re in good hands, remember?” 

Hugh took a breath, his memories of one of the craziest days of his life finally starting to coalesce. With a nod, he mumbled, “Annika.” 

“Annika?” Sekis said in confusion. 

“Seven of Nine. Her real name is Annika.” Hugh put his head back down on the sofa and glanced around at the rest of the room with a start. 

After a moment of confusion, Hugh’s face lit up, and his innocent smile was so bright that Sekis’ eyes teared up. It was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever see again, and he marveled in amazement at how resilient the man he loved was. 

“Commander Riker?” Hugh breathed and once again tried to sit up. He managed it, with Sekis’ help, and then added, “Counselor Troi?” 

The two of them smiled back at the enthusiasm he exuded and then Deanna sat down next to him to give him a hug. 

“Well then, I think it’s time I tell you what this is all about,” Picard said and beckoned them all into the dining room. 

While Riker cooked them dinner, Elnor trying his best to get the man to let him help, Picard relayed the story of Dahj, her sister Soji, and the Zhat Vash, who wanted them dead for some reason. They all listened, enraptured by what the retired Admiral had to say. Hugh only picked at his slice of pizza, and Sekis could tell that he was quickly becoming exhausted. 

As luck would have it, the Trois had a guest cabin not far from the main house. Deanna showed them to it while Sekis helped Hugh up the short trail. It was a small, one room affair, with a large kitchenette to one side and a living room/bedroom combo to the other. 

“This is wonderful,” Sekis said as Deanna turned on the lights. He could feel Hugh starting to shiver next to him, though. 

“The bathroom’s just over there,” Deanna said, pointing. “If there’s anything you need...” 

“Thank you, Counselor,” Hugh said, quietly. 

She shook her head. “I haven’t been a Counselor in a very long time, Hugh. Call me Deanna.” She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. “You’re very handsome without all those tubes and whatnot.” She laughed as he blushed and then nodded at Sekis. “Take care of him.” 

When she was gone, Sekis guided Hugh to the bed and then helped him out of his boots, harness, and shirt. He set them on a small table on the other side of the bed, looking over his slouching boyfriend as he walked back. Then he sat down next to him and ran his hand along Hugh’s spine, his fingers dancing along the two leftover Borg ports there. 

“You should get some sleep,” he said. 

“I feel like I’ve been asleep...my entire life,” Hugh whispered. 

Sekis knew he was being metaphorically, and he didn’t like the sound of the despondence in the man’s voice. He slipped off the bed, and knelt down in front of him, lightly putting his hands on Hugh’s knees. 

“We’re going to get through this,” he insisted. “It’s alright.” 

“It’s not alright!” Hugh yelled, causing Sekis to back away in surprise. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his eyes full of tears. “You weren’t there. You didn’t see.” 

“So, tell me what happened.” 

Hugh shook his head violently, his face screwing up into a mask of pain and regret. “She just...shot them, like they weren’t even people. Things, that’s what she called them. Things.” He was crying so hard, he could barely talk now. 

The waves of anguish, hatred, and fear were so powerful that Sekis wanted to run from the room to catch his breath, but he didn’t. He squeezed one of Hugh’s knees and took his hand. 

“She wanted to punish you,” he said, gently. 

“Yes! This is all my fault. I never should have helped Picard. I should have-” 

“This is not your fault,” Sekis cut in, his voice firm. 

“Yes-” 

“No. What she did was not your responsibility. She killed them. That was her choice.” He paused for a moment and then sighed. “It’s very likely she would have killed them anyway.” 

Hugh slowly looked up at him and wiped tears from his cheeks. Years of careful planning, of diplomatic dancing with both the Federation and the Romulans, had been wiped away in a few moments. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” he whispered. 

“Take things one day at a time.” 

“We need to get back to the Artifact.” 

Sekis chuckled at his determination. “I know, and we will, but you need to take care of yourself first, for once.” 

Hugh nodded, feeling physically and emotionally drained. He was shivering again, and his skin felt oddly moist. “It’s cold,” he said, confused. He let Sekis help him under the blankets as a strange tapping noise filled the room. “What is that?” he asked. 

“It’s raining,” Sekis answered with a smile. “When was the last time you were planet side?” 

Hugh thought and then let out a big sigh. “It’s been...years.” 

“That’s why you’re feeling strange. It’s just the weather. You’ve spent too much time in a controlled climate.” 

“It’s nice here,” Hugh said, starting to drift to sleep. 

“It is,” Sekis agreed. “Maybe we can find someplace like this someday.” 

Once Hugh was asleep, Sekis stepped outside and saw that the lights were still on in the main house. He made his way over and knocked, but no one seemed to hear him. As he stepped inside, he realized why. The others were still in the dining room, their voices talking excitedly. 

“What did I miss?” he asked as he walked in. 

Picard gave him a good-natured smile. “We’ve heard from our ship. They’re on their way to pick us up. And,” he added dramatically, “we’ve heard from the Artifact. Seven of Nine is sending a Borg scout ship to pick you and Hugh up as well.” 

Sekis grinned. “Hugh’ll be happy to hear that.” 

“How is Hugh?” Picard asked. 

Sekis’ grin faded. “Traumatized and scared. He blames himself and he’s worried about what this means for the Artifact, for his people.” 

Sekis didn’t stay long. He wanted to tell Hugh the good news, and he was finding himself growing more and more angry with Jean-Luc Picard the longer he was in the man’s presence. He knew Hugh wouldn’t want that though; he loved the old man too much. When he got back to the cabin, though, Hugh was asleep but the entire bed was a mess. Sekis could tell he’d been tossing and turning, and he was currently curled up in a ball so tight it was a wonder he hadn’t injured something. Sekis sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Hugh’s face was scrunched in a frown and he was breathing hard. 

Hugh could hear the echoes of the phaser blasts, of the falling bodies of people who’d never even cried out or begged for their lives. They were still in the process of becoming the people they could be, still caught up in the throes of having spent their lives as slaves to the will of the Collective. It hadn’t even occurred to them to resist. It had been his job...no, but Sekis had been right, Sekis had said it wasn’t his fault. In that moment, Hugh realized he was dreaming, that this was all just a nightmare now to wake up from. He felt Sekis’ hand on his forehead and opened his eyes to see the man he loved smiling tenderly down at him. 

Sekis didn’t ask if he was alright. It was a silly question. Instead, he simply said, “Seven of Nine’s sending a scout ship.” 

Hugh’s eyes widened and he started to sit up before Sekis chuckled and shook his head. 

“It’s not here, yet,” he laughed. “Go back to sleep.” 

Hugh shook his head. “I don’t want to see them again. It’s...too much.” 

“Did you ever have a genetic scan done?” Sekis asked. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“It didn’t matter to me,” Hugh answered. “The xBs were my people and I knew who I was. I don’t remember anything from before, so I didn’t figure it had anything to do with anything. Why?” 

“Missus Troi, she did a complete scan to try and figure out why you weren’t getting better.” 

Hugh was hesitant, but he finally said, “Go on.” 

“Turns out you’re part El-Aurian.” 

“El-Aurian?” Hugh said in disbelief. 

“I think it might have a lot to do with the wonderful person you’ve become. That empathy, that instinct to care about others and put them first. It’s very El-Aurian, you know.” 

“But, does that mean I’ll live for a long time. I don’t want to watch everyone I know grow old and die.” 

Sekis shook his head. “Your aging seems to be coming from your human side.” 

Hugh breathed a sigh of relief and gave Sekis a crooked smile before laying back against the pillow. “El-Aurian. I may have to find out more about them after all.” 

The next morning, Hugh was still a little shaky and weak, but Sekis helped him back down to the main house, where the Trois had fixed everyone a big breakfast before sending them on their way. There was a bit of tension in the room as Hugh walked into the dining room, but he diffused it immediately. 

“I’m so sorry, Hugh,” Picard said as the man sat down next to him. “I should have thought about the implications for you and your people. If I had thought any of this would happen, I would have found another way.” 

Hugh smiled graciously and shook his head. “I was happy to help you. Maybe you can return the favor someday? The Artifact will be rogue now, no treaties, no protection, and the rest of the galaxy still hates us. I imagine there will be very few people willing to help.” 

“I give you my word,” Picard said with a nod and a pat on the xBs’ back. 

Not long later, they got word of two incoming ships. Apparently, La Sirena and the Borg scout ship had left together. Everyone said their goodbyes and then Hugh and Sekis went out to be transported to the Scout ship while the others watched from the front porch. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Hugh whispered. “It’s one thing to try and advocate and protect the xBs, it’s another to be completely responsible for their future.” 

“You’ll do fine,” Sekis assured him. “You won’t be alone. You have all of me, forever.” He took Hugh’s hand and dried a tear from the xB’s cheek. 

“Just you and me against the galaxy, is it?” Hugh said with a laugh. 

“You better believe it.” 

They turned, waiting for transport, but then heard someone softly clearing their throat behind them. They turned in surprise to see Elnor, looking a bit sheepish. 

“You don’t have to do it all alone,” he pointed out. “I’m coming with you.” 

“But what about Picard’s quest?” Hugh asked. 

“He’ll be alright, he’s in good hands too. Yours is the bigger lost cause.”


End file.
